Little Spanish Rose
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Rosalinda had always knew that she was rescued from the slave docks at an early age. No one knew who her parents were; the only clue to their identity was a locket… (This FanFic takes place after The Legend of Zorro starring Antonio Banderas and Catherina Zeta-Jones.)


**Little Spanish Rose**

**I do not own Zorro.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Rosalinda had always knew that she was rescued from the slave docks at an early age. No one knew who her parents were; the only clue to their identity was a locket…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**This FanFic takes place after The Legend of Zorro starring ****Antonio Banderas and Catherina Zeta-Jones.**

Alejandro de La Vega sighed as he tied on his mask. It had been seventeen years since his daughter was kidnapped. No ransom had been asked for, nor had her body ever been found. Since then, he and his beautiful wife, Elaina had several beautiful children, but his missing little girl still left an empty hole in his heart.

He led his trusty horse, Toronado, out of the hidden stable that he used for keeping his identity a secret before jumping up into the saddle and nudging the horse forwards.

He had been kept busy with reading all he could about the new governor of California. Señor Pablo Lòpez was a widower, with six older sons and a young daughter. He was well educated and enjoyed traveling and spending time with his children. So far, the vigilante was impressed with the man's good deeds and hoped that he would continue them as the new governor.

"Now Toronado, what do you say if we went and welcomed the new governor and his daughter to California?" he asked his horse, smiling as the ears twitched and he broke out into a fast trot.

The sun was setting as the black clad man made his way towards the shipyard, where the governor and his daughter were to disembark and greet the people of California before going to their stately home in the hills that overlooked the beach. He arrived just in time to see the man step off the boat and onto Spanish soil.

Zorro was impressed with the man even without speaking to him. He seemed to care about everyone, peasants and rich alike as he chatted with everyone. He had a certain air about him that said, "I will speak to everyone", no one one crowded him for attention.

And then, he saw her.

The governor's daughter.

She was older than he expected her to be, wearing a white dress and a red jacket. She wore her black curls loose and her dark blue eyes sparkled in contract to her fair skin. She giggled as she folded up her parasol and grabbed her skirts, lifting them high enough for Zorro to see he fine black leather boots as she stepped onto the fine golden sand.

"Rosalinda!" called the governor.

"Yes, papa?" she called out, half skipping, half running over to him. From where he was sitting on Toronado, he could see each individual eyelash as they fluttered against her flushed cheeks.

"Stay close to me, won't you?" he smiled at her before turning back to talking to the citizens of California.

Zorro saw Rosalinda go towards a group of children and kneel down so that she was at eye level with them and began to talk, smiling as they all clamored for her attention. She fished around in the pouch at his belt and came up with a handful of brightly colored candies, which she handed out, laughing as they all tore open their treats and stuffed them into their mouths.

Finally, just as the full moon was slipping up from the mountains, the governor bid everyone farewell and gestured for Rosalinda to follow him as he made his way towards two horses. Zorro watched as Rosalinda swung herself up onto the white mare's back with ease and confidence.

Suddenly- and he still didn't know what- something spooked the horses. The governor was tossed from his steed while his daughter clung to the saddle horn as her horse reared before galloping off.

Zorro didn't hesitate.

He sped off after the runaway horse.

He caught up to the horse a god mile away and saw that Rosalinda was still holding on, a frightened look on her face as her hair swung about wildly, half blinding her as she struggled to regain control of her horse.

"Here!" shouted Zorro, coming up next to her and holding out and arm. Without even stopping to think, she flung herself from the saddle into his arms and clung onto him as he grabbed the reins of the white horse and forced her to slow down.

Rosalinda was panting as he slowed Toronado down to a walk, and finally a stop, the white mare's sides heaving and speckled with sweat as she struggled to regain her breath.

"What happened?" Zorro asked Rosalinda as he turned both horse around and started back towards the docks.

"She saw a snake and that's what spooked her," answered Rosalinda, her soft Spanish accent making him smile. "Thank you, but… who are you?"

He chuckled as he felt her arms wrapping around his waist.

"My name is Zorro, little señorita," he introduced himself. "I am the protector of the poor here in California."

"Oh! I've heard of you!" she gasped. "You're the one who papa told me about on nights when I couldn't sleep. He says that you're uncatchable."

He chuckled once more.

"That is true," he assured her. "That's why I'm called Zorro- for I am as swift and sneaky as a fox."

"I figured that much by myself," was the dry remark.

Zorro was suddenly aware of the hilt of a dagger digging into his back.

"And I see that you are carrying a weapon, are you not?" he asked her. He then felt her reach down and remove the small knife that she carried in a sheath on her belt.

"Papa told me that there are men who would ruin my reputation in California, so I wanted to be able to protect myself in case I should ever find myself in such a situation," she shrugged, handing over the weapon when he held out a hand for it.

"And where would you stab?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow as the docks came into view.

"A very important part of the man's anomy," she answered him, smirking before leaning over and plucking the knife from his hand. "Thank you again for saving my life."

"You're welcome," he answered her, sliding off the saddle and taking the reins of both horses into his hand as he led them through the crowd of citizens. Everyone parted for him, bowing their heads in respect as their protector came through with the daughter of thri new governor on the back of his horse.

"Rosalinda!" cried Governor Pablo, rushing forward to greet his daughter.

"Papa!" she shouted. "Zorro save me!" she then went into a blow by blow account of what happened, causing for the governor to turn towards the vigilante and hold out a hand.

"I thank you, señor, for saving my daughter," he said, embracing his daughter tightly to his chest. "I am in your debt."

"This is a first; I was hunted by past governors," was the dry remark as Zorro clasped the older man's arms in a friendly embrace. He turned toward Rosalinda and lifted her hand to his lips. "And you, are indeed as beautiful as the rumors had implied." He winked at her, causing for her to blush and touch a locket that hung at her neck.

Zorro almost fainted when he recognized the locket.

It was made of gold, with a delicate chain that was long enough for her to hide down the front of her dress if she wanted to wear it like that. He realized that the locket must've been wrenched free from her bodice during her near dive with death.

"I must be off," he grunted, hopping back onto Toronado and galloping off, leaving behind an awe struck young lady, who gazed after him with admiring eyes.


End file.
